Does It Almost Feel Like We've Been Here Before?
by Ulah
Summary: But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? Faberry On My Way AU


Rachel stood just outside of the courtroom. Everyone was waiting for her. She could feel her fiance's impatience increasing with each passing second, and the lump rose in her throat just as quickly. She stole a glance at her phone, hoping the screen would light up with a response to the nine messages she had already sent. Hoping for some clue as to where Quinn could be. A voice from behind called her name. Rachel sighed and dropped her eyes, already knowing the request.

"Babe, please, can we just get started already? Everybody's ready and-"

"Finn." Rachel cut off, "Please just...Quinn said...we just have to wait a little longer, okay?"

She finally turned to look at Finn. He gazed down at her, annoyance in his features. Finn opened his mouth to say something, decided against it, and walked away, not looking back.

Burying her face in her hands, Rachel let out a single tear. Nobody understood why she was going through such great lengths to insure Quinn's attendance today. In all honesty, she couldn't quite understand, herself. It just seemed vital. She needed her there. Quinn had never been a huge supporter of her and Finn's relationship, and had openly spoken against the wedding that would soon be taking place. Rachel's phone suddenly buzzed in her hand. Startled, she almost lost her grip, and quickly unlocked the screen, Quinn's message already up.

Quinn F.

**On my way.**

20 Seconds Ago

That's it. That's all Rachel needed to regain some stability . Quinn would be here soon and everything would be better. But why? Why was Rachel so dependant on a single person, and more importantly, why didn't she feel nearly this reliant on Finn, who was standing on the other side of the wall, waiting to take her hand in marriage? Rachel's head filled with thoughts as a familiar Volkswagen Bug pulled up.

A frazzled looking Quinn stepped from the car, running a shaky hand through untamed blonde hair. Catching Rachel's eyes, they both broke into a grin. Rachel rushed over, and threw her arms around the taller of the two.

"Where on earth have you been? I mean, it's one thing to be fashionably late, but honestly Quinn?" Rachel demanded.

Quinn laughed, and shrugged. "There was an accident down the road. I made it though. I'm here, right?"

"I was starting to think maybe you had changed your mind." Rachel admitted, her eyes dropping, and putting on a frown from the mere thought.

"I promised you I would be here." Quinn reassured.

"Listen, Rach… I know I said I'd support this and I do, I mean, I really do, but I just-"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Quinn continued.

"No, you have to listen, we don't have much time. Rachel, why are you doing this? Why so soon? I mean for God's sake, we're only eighteen."

Rachel sighed, "I love him, you know that, Quinn."

"I know you do, but if that's the case, why are you marrying him now? You'll love him in a few years, right? I just… you deserve amazing things, Rach, and you and I both know all Finn's gonna do is hold you back! Get you life on track...no, start your life before you settle down! If he loves you, he'd understand. He'd understand that you need more time."

The animation in Quinn's voice made it seem all that more sincere, and Rachel's bottom lip quivered.

"What-" Rachel's question broke off as her voice cracked. She took a moment to regain herself.

"What if he doesn't want to wait around for me?"

Quinn's brow furrowed. "I would." She murmured. "I would wait forever if that's what it took."

Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes, and saw pleading slowly being combined with tears.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Rachel asked in a whisper. "I mean, I think I always knew, but why didn't you ever say anything before? You had to have known these feelings weren't unrequited."

Quinn reached for the shorter girl's hands. "We're running out of time."

"What do you mean we're running out of time?" Rachel smiled, and let out a small laugh. "Quinn, we have all the time in the world! Wait right here, I'm going to go tell Finn that I can't do this and… and we can go! We can-"

"Rachel, no, we are running out of time." Quinn persisted.

"Really, it won't take long at all… Please, just wait here, I promise I'll be right back." Rachel pleaded.

Tears streamed down Quinn's face "We're running out of time, Rach. There was an accident down the road. We don't have time." Quinn's voice seemed further away, and Rachel was terribly confused. She lifted herself onto her toes and placed a kiss on Quinn's lips, her face becoming damp from the tears on the other girl's cheeks. "Please? Please, I'll be back in just a moment, okay? I promise. I love you, Quinn. I promise I'll be right back. Please, just wait here." She turned to break the news to her soon-to-be ex fiance. Taking a step forward, she fell. She plummeted into darkness, and descended for what seemed like an eternity.

Rachel wakes with a start. She is in her bed, and she reaches up, feeling her own tears which have drenched her face. Next to her pillow lies her phone, as she unlocks it, the screen illuminates with the familiar message.

Quinn F.

**On my way.**

4 Days Ago

Rachel feels her heart wrench as she recalls standing outside of the courthouse four days ago.

Finn had asked her for the millionth time to come inside, and she had insisted on waiting for Quinn. Rachel knew she would come, and had just confirmed so. More time had passed, and Quinn sent no more notifications.

Quinn F.

**On my way.**

45 Minutes Ago

An ambulance came whizzing down the road, sirens blaring, and Rachel watched it go, heart starting to pound. Where was Quinn, where was Quinn, where was Quinn? More time passed. Santanna burst through the courthouse doors, grabbing Rachel's arm and rushing for her car.

"Santanna, what's going on? Stop it! Where are you going?"

"Berry, it's Quinn. There was an accident. We have to go. Now. We don't have time." Sobbed Santanna.

Rachel lays in a heap, weeping. Fully aware of the terrible reality that dawns upon her every time she wakes from this reoccurring dream. As she gains control of her tearful heaves, she thinks of time. She wonders how much of her time has been spent on crying since her almost-wedding four days ago. She thinks of time, and how in one moment it can seem seconds are an eternity, and in another it slips from you like sand between your fingers. She thinks of the time that has been taken from her. She thinks of all the time she could have spent with tousled blonde hair, and hazel eyes, and easy smiles. She thinks of Quinn. She thinks of all she could have said, if she had just had more time. She thinks of how many times she could have said "Quinn, I love you." She spends the time between now and sucuming to slumber with those whispered words, over and over, "Quinn, I love you." In her dreams, there is always time.


End file.
